scratchpad1fandomcom-20200214-history
TV - RS Mr. Conductor the Conductor and Friends
RS Mr. Conductor the Conductor and Friends is a TV/Thomas parody series made by BiggestThomasFan. Cast TV Series Characters *RS Mr. Conductor (from Shining Time Station) as Thomas (Both wear blue) *Edd/Double D (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) as Edward (Both are kind and wise) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as Henry (Both are sometimes rude, and have names starting with "H") *Garfield (from Garfield and Friends) as Gordon (Both are pompous, and have names starting with "G") *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as James (Both are vain) *Bart (from The Simpsons) as Percy (Both are young and cheeky) *Grandpa Dave (from Arthur) as Toby (Both are old) *Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Duck *Mario (from Mario) as Donald *Luigi (from Mario) as Douglas (Mario and Luigi are brothers, just like Donald and Douglas) *GC Mr. Conductor (from Shining Time Station) as Oliver *Tex (from Shining Time Station) as Bill *Rex (from Shining Time Station) as Ben *Peter Perfect (from Wacky Races) as City of Truro *Flash Sentry (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Flying Scotsman *Big Bird (from Sesame Street) as Stepney (Both are yellow) *Nadine (from Arthur) as Lady *Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Harvey (Both are small cranes) *Stacy Jones (from Shining Time Station) as Emily (Both are kind and beautiful) *Brain (from Arthur) as Fergus *Arthur Read (from Arthur) as Arthur (Both share the same name) *Billy Twofeathers (from Shining Time Station) as Murdoch (Both are strong) *Shadow (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Spencer (Both are half-good and half-bad, and have names starting with "S") *Muriel (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Molly (Both wear yellow, and have names starting with "M") *Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) as Neville *Pinkie Pie (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Rosie (Both are pink) *Lord Stinker (from TUGS) as Whiff (Both work with garbage) *Billy Shoepack (from TUGS) as Billy (Both share the same name) *Tommy (from Rugrats) as Stanley *Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Hank *Grandma Thora (from Arthur) as Flora *Junicho (from King of the Hill) as Hiro *Charlie Brown (from Charlie Brown) as Charlie *Booker (from Garfield/US Acres) as Bash *Sheldon (from Garfield/US Acres) as Dash *Cletus (from The Simpsons) as Ferdinand *Tails (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Scruff *Rainbow Dash (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Belle (Both are blue) *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Stephen *Fred (from Scooby Doo) as Connor *Little Miss Chatterbox (from Mr. Men) as Caitlin *Arnold (from Hey Arnold) as Porter *Vector (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Gator *Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Timothy (Both are blue) *Roy (from Garfield/US Acres) as Samson *Grandpa Phil (from Hey Arnold) as Glynn *Doug (from Doug) as Ryan *Manjula (from The Simpsons) as Ashima *Wolfgang (from Hey Arnold) as Vinnie *No Feet (from Little Bear) as Raul *Penelope (from Garfield and Friends) as Frieda *Knuckles (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Axel *Buttercup (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Gina *Felix (from Shining Time Station) as Carlos *Apu (from The Simpsons) as Rajiv *Po (from Kung Fu Panda) as Yong Bao *Splodge (from Blinky Bill) as Shane *Arnold (from The Magic School Bus) as Theo *Dorothy (from The Magic School Bus) as Lexi *Silver (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Hurricane *Ned Flanders (from The Simpsons) as Merlin *Kara (from Shining Time Station) as Nia *Bubbles (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Hong-Mei *Marge (from The Simpsons) as Rebecca *Dee Dee (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Tamika *Dan (from Shining Time Station) as Logan *Foghorn Leghorn (from Looney Tunes) as Sam *Mr. Burns (from The Simpsons) as Diesel (Both are evil) *Rouge (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Daisy (Both were rude at first, but later reformed) *Roger Baxter (from Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) as BoCo *Meg (from Family Guy) as Mavis (Both have names starting with "M") *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as D261 *Wade (from Garfield/US Acres) as Derek *Rocky (from Looney Tunes) as Arry *Mugsy (from Looney Tunes) as Bert *Bowser (from Mario) as Diesel 10 *Wario (from Mario) as Splatter *Waluigi (from Mario) as Dodge *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Salty *Barney Gumble (from The Simpsons) as Dennis (Both are lazy) *Ace (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Den *Little Arturo (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Dart *Moe (from The Simpsons) as Norman *Yoshi (from Mario) as Paxton *Newton Duck (from Garfield/US Acres) as Sidney *Little Bear (from Little Bear) as Philip *Pepe Le Pew (from Looney Tunes) as Etienne *Jack (from Franklin) as Ivan *Heavy (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Ulli *Bomb (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Mainland Diesel #2 *Miss Finch (from Sesame Street) as Frankie *Sandy (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Natalie *Elmo (from Sesame Street) as Winston *Gromit (from Wallace and Gromit) as Stafford *Amy Rose (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Marion *Sea Rogue (from TUGS) as Skiff *Telly Monster (from Sesame Street) as Hugo *Franklin (from Franklin) as Skarloey *Rabbit (from Franklin) as Rheneas *Cat (from Little Bear) as Sir Handel *Bear (from Franklin) as Peter Sam *Owl (from Little Bear) as Rusty *Fox (from Franklin) as Duncan *Grandpa Abe Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Duke *Stewie (from Family Guy) as Smudger *Uncle Rusty (from Little Bear) as Bertram *CatDog (from CatDog) as Mighty Mac *The Great Gazoo (from The Flintstones) as Proteus *Raccoon (from Franklin) as Freddie *Russel (from Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) as Victor *Matt (from Shining Time Station) as Luke *Tanya (from Shining Time Station) as Millie *Top Cat (from Top Cat) as Mike *Benny the Ball (from Top Cat) as Bert *Fancy-Fancy (from Top Cat) as Rex *Goombas (from Mario) and Changelings (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Troublesome Trucks *Patty (from The Simpsons) as Annie *Selma (from The Simpsons) as Clarabel *Lanolin (from Garfield/US Acres) as Henrietta *Ernie the Giant Chicken (from Family Guy) as The Spiteful Brake Van *Elliot (from Pete's Dragon) as The Chinese Dragon *Toad (from Mario) as Toad *Feathers McGraw (from Wallace and Gromit) as Scruffey *Kanga (from Winnie the Pooh) as Old Slow Coach *Francine Frensky and Muffy Crosswire (from Arthur) as Emily's Coaches *Lee Lee and Mee Mee (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Gordon's Special Coaches *Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Rocky *Discord (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Hector (Both were mean at first, but later reformed) *Norbert and Daggett (from The Angry Beavers) as Stephen's Open-Carriages *Emily (from Little Bear), Marcia (from Blinky Bill) and Coco (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) as Stephen's Coaches *Yakko, Dot and Wakko (from Animaniacs) as The Slip Coaches *Shining Armor (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Jerome *Twilight Sparkle (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Judy *Cosmo Spacely (from The Jetsons) as Bradford *Pearl (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Hannah *Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Dexter *Yona, Silverstream and Ocellus (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Millie's Carriages *Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Terence *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Bertie *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Trevor *Fuzzy Lumpkins (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Bulgy *Oscar (from Sesame Street) as George (Both are green and rude) *Zoe (from Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) as Caroline *Mater (from Cars) as Butch *Gort, Wart and Mort (from Garfield/US Acres) as The Horrid Lorries *Ripslinger (from Planes) as Tiger Moth *Sawtooth (from Wacky Races) as Thumper *Trixie (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Elizabeth *Pingu (from Pingu) as Jack *Robby (from Pingu) as Alfie *Barton Winslow (from Shining Time Station) as Nelson *Bo (from Garfield/US Acres) as Oliver (Pack) *Scratch (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Max *Grounder (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Monty *Plato (from Garfield/US Acres) as Kelly *Big Macintosh (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Byron *Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Ned *Pingi (from Pingu) as Isobella *Daffy Duck (from Looney Tunes) as Patrick *Buster (from Arthur) as Buster *Blythe Baxter (from Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) as Madge *Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Kevin *Smokey (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Flynn *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Harold (Both are helicopters) *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bulstrode *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Cranky (Both are big cranes) *Dusty Crophopper (from Planes) as Jeremy (Both are planes) *Scuttlebutt Pete (from TUGS) as Colin *Hercules (from TUGS) as Captain *Cranky (from TTTE) as Ol' Wheezy *Merrick (from TTTE) as Hee-Haw *Rocky (from TTTE) as Happy Hook *Clayton (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merrick *Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Owen *Jack (from TUGS) as Reg *Mr. Grumpy (from Mr. Men) as Beresford *Judy Jetson (from The Jetsons) as Carly *ALF (from ALF) as Big Mickey *Pippa (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Isla *Mayor Adam West (from Family Guy) as Sir Topham Hatt *Carol Pewterschmidt (from Family Guy) as Lady Hatt *Eustace (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Jeremiah Jobling *Principal Skinner (from The Simpsons) as The Inspector (Thomas Goes Fishing) *Farmer Fields (from Mr. Men) as Farmer Finney *Phil (from Rugrats) as Stephen Hatt *Lil (from Rugrats) as Bridget Hatt *Bluenose (from TUGS) as The Angry Policeman *Bailey (from Arthur) as Sir Topham Hatt's Butler *Mrs. Twombly (from Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) as Mrs. Kyndley *Reverend Lovejoy (from The Simpsons) as The Vicar of Wellsworth *Lazy Luke (from Wacky Races) as Jem Cole *Mr. Ratburn (from Arthur) as The Inspector (Percy and the Signal and The Runaway) *Elmer Fudd (from Looney Tunes) as The Barber *Sideshow Bob (from The Simpsons) as The Ffarquhar Stationmaster *Sedusa (from The Powerpuff Girls) as The Stationmaster's Wife *Mr. Nicholas (from Shining Time Station) as Santa Claus/Father Christmas *Fisher Biskit (from Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) as The Other Railway Foreman *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as The Portly Man *Captain Star (from TUGS) as The Mid-Sodor Railway Manager *Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) The Refreshment Lady *Joe (from Family Guy) as The Crovan's Gate Policeman *Becky (from Shining Time Station) as Nancy *Oliver Frensky (from Arthur) as The Important Passenger *The Crows (from Dumbo) as The Elsbridge Cricket Club *Superintendent Chalmers (from The Simpsons) as The Inspector (Bowled Out) *Chief Wiggum (from The Simpsons) as The Dryaw Policeman *Drew Pickles (from Rugrats) as The Painter *Princess Celestia (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Queen Elizabeth II *Mr. Higgins (from Arthur) as Tom Tipper *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Dowager Hatt *Santa's Little Helper (from The Simpsons) as Gremlin *Grandpa Lou Pickles (from Rugrats) as Old Bailey *Salty (from Salty's Lighthouse) as The Lighthouse Keeper *Jon (from Garfield and Friends) as The Special Visitor *Jane Jetson (from The Jetsons) as Mrs. Kyndley's Daughter *Aloysius Pig (from Garfield/US Acres) as Tiger Moth's Pilot *Gobo (from Fraggle Rock) as Mr. Conductor *Junior Gorg (from Fraggle Rock) as Junior *Boober (from Fraggle Rock) as Burnett Stone *Red (from Fraggle Rock) as Lily *Wembley (from Fraggle Rock) as Patch *Sprocket (from Fraggle Rock) as Mutt *Mokey (from Fraggle Rock) as Stacy Jones *Uncle Traveling Matt (from Fraggle Rock) as Billy Twofeathers *The Storyteller (from Fraggle Rock) as Lily's Mom *The Genie (from Fraggle Rock) as PT Boomer *Gordon (from Sesame Street) as Cyril the Fogman *Madame (from The Aristocats) as Miss Jenny *George Hautcourt (from The Aristocats) as The Foreman *Farmer Ben (from The Berenstain Bears) as Farmer McColl *Dr. Hibbert (from The Simpsons) as The Vet *Penelope Pitstop (from Wacky Races) as Alicia Botti *Phil Funnie (from Doug) as Headmaster Hastings *The Alley Cats (from The Aristocats) as The Brass Band *Mayor Quimby (from The Simpsons) as The Mayor of Sodor *Scrooge McDuck (from Mickey Mouse) as Lord Callan *The Sea Captain (from The Simpsons) as The Captain *Father Bear (from Little Bear) as The Fisherman *David Read (from Arthur) as The Duke of Boxford *Jane Read (from Arthur) as The Duchess of Boxford *Lou and Eddie (from The Simpsons) as The Experts *Granny Smith (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Piano Lady *Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as The Policeman (Mud, Glorious Mud) *Mr. Skunk (from Franklin) as The Ice-Cream Factory Manager *Professor Lombardo (from The Simpsons) as The Famous Artist *Mr. Owl (from Franklin) as Mr. Percival *Mrs. Kitchen (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mrs. Percival *Lisa (from The Simpsons) as Alice *Sally Acorn (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Storyteller *Rosalina (from Mario) as Miss Marvel *Ben and Lucy (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Patrick and Pansy Percival *Mr. Fox (from Franklin) as The Balloon Repairman *Sister, Lizzie and Millie (from The Berenstain Bears) as Bridget Hatt's Friends *Krusty the Clown (from The Simpsons) as Mr. Bubbles *Buck Strickland (from King of the Hill) as the Mainland Controller *Orson (from Garfield/US Acres) as Farmer Trotter *Ms. Keane (from The Powerpuff Girls) as The Teacher *Professor Utonium (from The Powerpuff Girls) as The Bird Watcher *The Harbor Master (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Dock Manager *Wendolene (from Wallace and Gromit) as The Landry Lady *Mr. Luzinsky (from Dexter's Laboratory) as The Railway Inspector *Principal Wartz (from Hey Arnold) as The Island Inspector *Mr. Slate (from The Flintstones) as The Search and Rescue Centre Manager *Mr. Haney (from Arthur) as The Railway Coal Inspector *Mona Simpson and Jacqueline Bouvier (from The Simpsons) as Dowager Hatt's Friends *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Sir Robert Norramby *Hubie and Bertie (from Looney Tunes) as Sir Topham Hatt's Assistants *Rotor (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Welsh Bird Watcher *Ginny (from Shining Time Station) as The Lady with the Big Hat *Yosemite Sam (from Looney Tunes) as The Grumpy Passenger *JB King (from Shining Time Station) as The Deputy Minister *Mr. Morris (from Arthur) as The Groundsman *Harvey (from Hey Arnold) as The Postman *Captain Zero (from TUGS) as Sailor John *Gramps (from The Berenstain Bears) as The Thin Clergyman *Seamus (from Family Guy) as Captain Joe *The Schoolmaster (from Pingu) as The Museum Manager *Dexter's Mom and Dad (from Dexter's Laboratory) as The Puppet Show Entertainers *Chief Quimby (from Inspector Gadget) as The Small Controller *Mr. Marco (from Arthur) as The Fat Clergyman *Oscar Kokoshka (from Hey Arnold) as Willie *Professor Frink (from The Simpsons) as Franz *Mayor of Townsville (from The Powerpuff Girls) as The Great Railway Show Announcer *Mr. Mole (from Franklin) as The Judge *Burke and Blair (from TUGS) as The Tiger Hunters *Patchy the Pirate (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Mr. Perkins Railway Series Characters *Dick Dastardly (from Wacky Races/Dastardly and Muttley) as 98462 *Muttley (from Wacky Races/Dastardly and Muttley) as 87546 *Red (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) as The First Red Tender Engine *Red Max (from Wacky Races) as The Second Red Engine *Blinky Bill (from Blinky Bill) as The Little Blue Tank Engine *Ruff (from Blinky Bill) as The Dark Green Tank Engine *Prince Blueblood (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Big City Engine *Mermaid Man (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Jinty *Barnacle Boy (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Pug *Rosita (from Sesame Street) as Bluebell *Zoe (from Sesame Street) as Primrose *Snuffy (from Sesame Street) as Adams *Ernie (from Sesame Street) as Cromford *Bert (from Sesame Street) as Captain Baxter *Neil Goldman (from Family Guy) as Neil *Professor Pat Pending (from Wacky Races) as The Old Engine *Puffa (from TUGS) as Green Arrow *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Mallard *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Duchess of Hamilton *OJ (from TUGS) as Iron Duke *Spongebob (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Boxhill *Bugs Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as Wilbert *Roger Klotz (from Doug) as Sixteen *Inspector Gadget (from Inspector Gadget) as Barry *Tito Swing (from Shining Time Station) as Albert *Willie White, Ned Cauphee and Boomer Bledsoe (from Doug) as the British Railway Diesels (from Stepney the Bluebell Engine) *Mojo Jojo (from The Powerpuff Girls) as D199/Spamcan *Papa Bear (from The Berenstain Bears) as D7101/Bear *Marvin the Martian (from Looney Tunes) as The Passing Diesel *Preston (from Wallace and Gromit) as Old Stuck-Up *Harry Cupper (from Shining Time Station) as The Works Diesel *Wilt (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) as 31120 *Boomer (from TUGS) as 10751 *Peach (from Mario) as Pip *Daisy (from Mario) as Emma *Bertram (from Family Guy) as Stanley/No. 2 *Mr. Mischief (from Mr. Men) as Albert (narrow gauge) *Mr. Fussy (from Mr. Men) as Jim *Mr. Happy (from Mr. Men) as Tim *Mr. Rush (from Mr. Men) as Jerry *Mr. Skinny (from Mr. Men) as Altas *Mr. Small (from Mr. Men) as Alfred *Mr. Tickle (from Mr. Men) as John *Mr. Perfect (from Mr. Men) as Jennings *Snail (from Franklin) as Ivo Hugh *Mr. Lazy (from Mr. Men) as Fred *Squirrel (from Franklin) as Mark V *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Godred *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Ernest *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wilfred *Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Culdee *Baddeck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Shane Dooiney *Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lord Harry/No. 6/Patrick *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Alaric *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Eric *Spook (from Top Cat) as Jock *Chicken (from Cow and Chicken) as Frank *Choo-Choo (from Top Cat) as Blister I *Brain (from Top Cat) as Blister II *Cow (from Cow and Chicken) as Sigrid of Arlesdale *Pebbles (from The Flintstones) as Elsie *Chaz Finster (from Rugrats) as The Ballast Spreader *Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as Isabel *Pearl (from Theodore Tugboat) as Dulcie *Lyra (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Alice *Bon Bon (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Mirabel *Zug (from TUGS) as Fred Pelhay *Zip (from TUGS) as Rickety *Didi (from Shining Time Station) as Victoria *Grace (from Shining Time Station) as Helena *Little Miss Splendid (from Mr. Men) as Agnes *Little Miss Late (from Mr. Men) as Ruth *Little Miss Curious (from Mr. Men) as Lucy *Little Miss Contrary (from Mr. Men) as Jemima *Little Miss Magic (from Mr. Men) as Beatrice *Apple Bloom (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Ada *Sweetie Belle (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Jane *Scootaloo (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Mabel *Little Miss Twins (from Mr. Men) as Gertrude and Millicent *Little Miss Sunshine (from Mr. Men) as Cora *Dorothy (from Theodore Tugboat) as Godred/Eric's Coach *Pugwash (from Theodore Tugboat) as Ernest's Coach *Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wilfred's Coach *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Catherine *Cocomagh (from Theodore Tugboat) as Shane Dooiney's Coach *Sigrid (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lord Harry's Coach *Isabel (from Theodore Tugboat) as Alaric's Coach *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Mountain Railway Truck *Bobby Barge (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Caterpillar Crane *Luis (from Sesame Street) as Stepney's Controller *The Dispatcher (from Theodore Tugboat) as Walter Richards *Sherri and Terri (from The Simpsons) as Kathy and Lizzie Fan-Made Characters *Brandine (from The Simpsons) as Tara the Red Logging Loco *Little Miss Somersault (from Mr. Men) as Wendy the Light Blue Tender Engine *Brother Bear (from The Berenstain Bears) as Bart the Red Tank Engine *Mr. Clever (from Mr. Men) as Pierce the Tram Engine *Mr. Busy (from Mr. Men) as Lee the Tram Engine *Mr. Dizzy (from Mr. Men) as Napoleon the Tram Engine *Shaggy (from Scooby Doo) as Troy the Great Western Engine *Little Miss Naughty (from Mr. Men) as Brenda the Dark Blue Class 14 Diesel *Duchess (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) as Vickie the White Diesel *Manic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Digby the Green Diesel *Katz (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Wolfgang the Brown Class 11 Diesel *Goose (from Franklin) as Georgia the Red Narrow Gauge Engine *Duck (from Little Bear) as Becky the Yellow Narrow Gauge Engine *Hen (from Little Bear) as Donna the Blue Narrow Gauge Engine *Harriet (from Franklin) as Mary the Green Narrow Gauge Engine *Beaver (from Franklin) as Angela the Violet Narrow Gauge Diesel *Skunk (from Franklin) as Marie the Orange Narrow Gauge Engine *Bocoe and Decoe (from Sonic) as Oscar and Elliot the Narrow Gauge Diesel *Sleet and Dingo (from Sonic) as Roy and Curtis the Narrow Gauge Diesel *Fundy (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gene the Mountain Diesel *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Helga the Mountain Diesel *Babs Seed (from My Little Pony) as Gina the Yellow Coach *Frank and Eddie (from TUGS) as Rasmus and Sean the Red Narrow Gauge Coaches *Bonnavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Tracy the Mountain Coach *Barrington (from Theodore Tugboat) as Dexter the Mountain Coach *Penny Ling (from Littlest Pet Shop) as Penny the Pink Grader *Molly (from Arthur) as Martha the Yellow Steamroller *Mrs. Turtle (from Franklin) as Duchess the Green Harbor Crane *Northumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Doc the Black Submarine *Mr. Herriman (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) as Mr. Walter Jones *Randy Carmichael (from Rugrats) as Mr. Gilbert Jones *Lucy Carmichael (from Rugrats) as Mrs. Susan Jones *Buster, Susie and Edwin Carmicahel (from Rugrats) as Adam, Bonnie and Chip Jones *Diane Simmons (from Family Guy) as Driver Jill *Mayor Honeypot (from The Berenstain Bears) as Sir Albert Thompson *Mrs. Ben (from The Berenstain Bears) as Mrs. McColl Episodes Season 1 * RS Mr. Conductor and Garfield/RS Mr. Conductor Gets Tricked * Edd and Garfield/Edd Helps Out * The Sad Story of Homer/Come Out, Homer! * Edd, Garfield and Homer/Homer to the Rescue * RS Mr. Conductor's Flowers/A Big Day for RS Mr. Conductor * RS Mr. Conductor and the Goombas/Trouble for RS Mr. Conductor * RS Mr. Conductor and the Breakdown Crane/RS Mr. Conductor Saves the Day * Schemer and the Flowers/Schemer Learns a Lesson * Troublesome Goombas/Foolish Goombas * Schemer and the Express/A Proud Day for Schemer * RS Mr. Conductor and the Guard/RS Mr. Conductor and the Conductor * RS Mr. Conductor Goes Fishing * RS Mr. Conductor, Scooby Doo and the Snow/Scooby Doo the Dog * RS Mr. Conductor and Ten Cents/RS Mr. Conductor and Ten Cents' Great Race * Big TV Characters and Turntables * Trouble in the House * Bart Runs Away * Medicine/Homer's Special Medicine * The Flying Kipper * Whistles and Sneezes * Grandpa Dave and the Stout Gentleman/Grandpa Dave the Old Man * RS Mr. Conductor in Trouble/RS Mr. Conductor Breaks the Rules * Dirty Objects/Schemer in a Mess * Off the Road/Garfield Takes a Dip * Down the Mine * RS Mr. Conductor's Christmas Party Season 2 * RS Mr. Conductor, Bart and the Coal/Double Trouble * Cows/A Cow on the Line * Ten Cents' Chase * Saved from Scrap * Old Iron * RS Mr. Conductor and Sunshine/A New Friend for RS Mr. Conductor * Bart and the Signal * Spike Takes Charge * Bart and Budgie/Bart Proves a Point * The Runaway * Bart Takes the Plunge * Pop Goes the Rich Man * Dirty Work/Mr. Burns' Devious Deed * A Close Shave/A Close Shave for Spike * Better Late Than Never * Ernie/Mario and Luigi * The Deputation * RS Mr. Conductor Comes to Breakfast * Rouge * Bart's Predicament * The Mansel * Wrong Road * Edd's Exploit * Ghost Boy/Bart's Ghostly Trick * Woolly Bear * RS Mr. Conductor and the Missing Christmas Tree Season 3 * A Scarf for Bart * Bart's Promise * Time for Trouble * Garfield and the Famous Visitor * Mario's Duck * RS Mr. Conductor Gets Bumped * RS Mr. Conductor, Bart and the Dragon * Mr. Burns Does It Again * Homer's Forest * The Trouble with Mud * No Joke for Schemer * RS Mr. Conductor, Bart and the Post/RS Mr. Conductor, Bart and the Mail * Trust RS Mr. Conductor * Meg * Grandpa Dave's Tightrope * Edd, Sunshine and the Really Useful Party * Buzz Buzz/Schemer Goes Buzz Buzz * All At Sea * One Good Turn * Big TV Characters * Escape * GC Mr. Conductor Owns Up * Fuzzy Lumpkins * Heroes * Pingu Jumps In * A Friend in Need * Bart, Schemer and the Fruitful Day * RS Mr. Conductor and Bart's Christmas Adventure/RS Mr. Conductor and Bart's Mountain Adventure Season 4 *Gransimpson *Sleeping Beauty *Bulldog *You Can't Win *Four Little Animals *A Bad Day for Cat *Bear and Didi Pickles *Changelings/Owl Helps Bear *Home at Last *Rock 'n' Roll *Special Head *Grouch *Passengers and Polish *Gallant Old Rabbit/The Gallant Old Rabbit *Owl to the Rescue *RS Mr. Conductor and Big Bird *Bird Stops Play *Bowled Out *Homer and the Elephant *RS Mr. Conductor and the Special Letter *Paint Pots and Princesses/RS Mr. Conductor Meets the Princess *Bulls Eyes *Toad Stands By *Fish *Special Attraction *Mind That Bike Season 5 *Big Mickey Bugs *Horrid Pig *A Better View for Garfield *Carol's Birthday Party *Schemer and the Trouble with Trees *Garfield and the Gremlin *Bye Oscar! *Baa! *Put Upon Bart *Grandpa Dave and the Flood *Haunted Homer *Double Teething Troubles *Big Bird Gets Lost *Grandpa Dave's Discovery *Something in the Air *RS Mr. Conductor, Bart and Kanga *RS Mr. Conductor and the Rumours *GC Mr. Conductor's Find *Happy Ever After *Mayor Adam West's Holiday *A Surprise for Bart/A Big Surprise for Bart *Make Someone Happy *Busy Going Backwards *Fox Gets Spooked *Snow *Owl and the Boulder Season 6 *Mr. Krabs' Secret *Little Ditcher to the Rescue *No Sleep for Big Mickey *A Bad Day for Budgie the Helicopter/A Bad Day for Budgie *The Great and Powerful Trixie *The Fogman *It's Only Snow *Brother Trouble *The World's Strongest TV Character *Scaredy TV Characters *Bart and the Haunted Mine *Middle TV Character *Schemer and the Red Balloon *Jack Frost *Garfield Takes a Tumble *Bart's Chocolate Crunch *Hat Bother *Grandpa Dave Had a Little Lamb *RS Mr. Conductor, Bart and the Squeak *RS Mr. Conductor the Jet Conductor/RS Mr. Conductor and the Jet Engine *Edd the Very Useful TV Character/Edd the Really Useful TV Character *Dunkin Fox *Owl Saves the Day *Faulty Whistles Season 7 *Stacy's New Flowers *Bart Gets it Right *Tex, Rex and Brain *The Old Bridge/The Old Iron Bridge *Edd's Brass Band *What's the Matter with Homer? *Schemer and the Queen of TV Land *Didi Pickles' Tea Shop/Didi Pickles' Stand *The Spotless Record *Grandpa Dave's Windmill/Grandpa Dave and the Windmill *Bad Day at Castle Loch *Rabbit and the Roller Coaster *Mr. Krabs' Stormy Tale *Snow TV Character/GC Mr. Conductor the Snow TV Character *Something Fishy *The Runaway Elephant *Peace and Quiet *Brain Breaks the Rules/RS Mr. Conductor and the Search for Brain *Fuzzy Lumpkins Rides Again *Budgie and the Flying Horse *The Grand Opening *Best Dressed TV Character *Garfield and Shadow *Not So Hasty Puddings/Not So Hasty Cakes/RS Mr. Conductor and the Avalanche *Trusty Owl *Three Cheers for RS Mr. Conductor/Hooray for RS Mr. Conductor Season 8 *RS Mr. Conductor and the Tuba *Bart's New Whistle *RS Mr. Conductor to the Rescue *Homer and the Wishing Tree *Schemer Gets a New Coat *RS Mr. Conductor Saves the Day *Bart's Big Mistake *RS Mr. Conductor, Stacy and the Snowboots *Don't Tell RS Mr. Conductor *Stacy's New Route *RS Mr. Conductor and the Fireworks Display *Garfield Takes Charge *Spic and Span *Edd the Great *Squeak, Rattle and Roll *RS Mr. Conductor and the Circus *RS Mr. Conductor Gets it Right *As Good as Garfield *Fish *Stacy's Adventure *Halloween *You Can Do It, Grandpa Dave! *Schemer Goes Too Far *Chickens to School *Too Hot for RS Mr. Conductor *Bart and the Magic Carpet Season 9 *Bart and the Oil Painting *RS Mr. Conductor and the Rainbow *Muriel's Special Special *RS Mr. Conductor's Milkshake Muddle *CatDog *RS Mr. Conductor and the Toy Shop *Respect for Garfield *RS Mr. Conductor and the Birthday Picnic *Tuneful Toots *Rabbit and the Dinosaur *RS Mr. Conductor and the New Man *Grandpa Dave Feels Left Out *RS Mr. Conductor Tries His Best *The Magic Lamp *RS Mr. Conductor and the Statue *Homer and the Flagpole *Stacy Knows Best *RS Mr. Conductor's Day Off *RS Mr. Conductor's New Goombas *Fox and the Old Mine *Bold and Brave *Franklin the Brave *Saving Edd *RS Mr. Conductor and the Golden Eagle *Keeping up with Schemer *Flour Power Season 10 *Follow That Flour *A Smooth Ride *RS Mr. Conductor and the Plane *Bart and the Funfair/Bart and the Carnival *The Red Controller *fox Drops a Clanger *RS Mr. Conductor's Tricky Tree *Grandpa Dave's Afternoon Off *It's Good to be Garfield *Seeing the Sights *Fearless Raccoon *Grandpa Dave's New Shed *Edd Strikes Out *Topped Off RS Mr. Conductor *Which Way Now? *RS Mr. Conductor and the Shooting Star *Big Strong Homer *Sticky Toffee RS Mr. Conductor/Sticky Taffy RS Mr. Conductor *Wharf and Peace *RS Mr. Conductor's Frosty Friend *Stacy and the Special Flowers *RS Mr. Conductor and the Colours/RS Mr. Conductor and the Colors *RS Mr. Conductor and the Birthday Mail *Fox's Bluff *Missing Changelings *RS Mr. Conductor and the Treasure *Schemer the Second Best *RS Mr. Conductor and Franklin's Big Day Out Season 11 *RS Mr. Conductor and the Storyteller *Stacy's Rubbish/Stacy and the Garbage *Dream On *Dirty Work *Discord the Horrid *Garfield and the Engineer/Garfield and the Mechanic *RS Mr. Conductor and the Spaceship *Homer's Lucky Day *RS Mr. Conductor and the Lighthouse *RS Mr. Conductor and the Big Bang *Smoke and Mirrors *RS Mr. Conductor Sets Sail *Don't Be Silly, Billy Shoepack *Edd and the Mail *Hide and Seek *Grandpa Dave's Triumph *RS Mr. Conductor and the Runaway Car *RS Mr. Conductor in Trouble *RS Mr. Conductor and the Stinky Cheese *Bart and The Left Luggage/Bart and the Baggage *Fox Does it All *Cat in Charge *Cool Truckings *Ding-a-Ling *Franklin Storms Through *Wash Behind Your Hands Season 12 *RS Mr. Conductor and the Billboard *Steady Edd *Pinkie Pie's Funfair Special/Pinkie Pie's Carnival Special *Mountain Marvel *Homer Gets It Wrong *Heave Ho RS Mr. Conductor! *Grandpa Dave's Special Surprise *Excellent Stacy *The Party Surprise *Saved You! *Fox and the Hot Air Balloon *Schemer Works It Out *TV Character Trouble *Don't Go Back *Garfield Takes A Short Cut *The Man in the Hills *RS Mr. Conductor Puts The Brakes On *Bart and the Bandstand *Push Me, Pull You *Best Friends Season 13 * Creaky Big Mickey * The Lion of TV Land * Tickled Pink * Double Trouble * Slippy TV Land * The Early Bird * Play Time * RS Mr. Conductor and the Pigs * Time for a Story * Bart's Parcel * Grandpa Dave's New Whistle‎‎ * A Blooming Mess * RS Mr. Conductor and the Runaway Kite * Steamy TV Land * Splish, Splash, Splosh! * The Biggest Present of All * Snow Tracks * Homer's Good Deeds * Buzzy Bees * Junicho Helps Out Season 14 *RS Mr. Conductor's Tall Friend *Schemer in the Dark *Pingy Pongy Pick Up *Charlie and Edd *Grandpa Dave and the Whistling Woods *Homer's Health and Safety *Mr. Burns' Special Delivery *Pop Goes RS Mr. Conductor *Russel Says Yes *RS Mr. Conductor in Charge *Being Bart *Merry Winter Wish *RS Mr. Conductor and the Snowman Party *RS Mr. Conductor's Crazy Day *Jumping Jobi Wood! *RS Mr. Conductor and Tails *O The Indignity *Jitters and Japes *Merry Misty Island *Homer's Magic Box Season 15 *Garfield and Cletus *Grandpa Dave and Booker *Stacy and Sheldon *Bart's New Friends *Edd the Hero *Schemer to the Rescue *Happy Junicho *Up, Up and Away! *Homer's Happy Medicine *Let It Snow *Surprise, Surprise *Shadow the Grand *Stop That Tug! *Stuck on You *Big Rainbow Dash *Courage the TV Character *Wonky Whistle *Bart the Snowman *Tree Trouble *Fiery Smokey Season 16 * Race to the Rescue * Cranky Wobbles * Express Coming Through * Bart and the Monster of Brendam * Ho Ho Snowman * Flash Bang Wallop! * RS Mr. Conductor and the Rubbish/RS Mr. Conductor and the Garbage * RS Mr. Conductor Toots the Crows * Bust My Paws! * Bart and the Calliope * RS Mr. Conductor and the Sounds of TV Land * Mr. Krabs's Surprise * TV Land Surprise Day * Stacy's Winter Party Special * Muddy Matters * Lord Stinker's Wish * Welcome Gromit * Don't Bother Russel! * Happy Birthday Sir! * The Christmas Tree Express Season 17 *Courage's Cranky Friend *Tails' Makeover *Wayward Elmo *Garfield Runs Dry *Calm Down Little Miss Chatterbox *TV Character Gromit *Homer's Hero *Matt's New Friend *The Switch *Not Now, Charlie! *The Lost Puff *The RS Mr. Conductor Way *The Phantom TV Character *Bart's Lucky Day *Tex or Rex? *Too Many TV Characters *No Snow for RS Mr. Conductor *Santa's Little Conductor *The Missing Christmas Decorations *The Frozen Turntable *Away from the Sea *Gone Fishing *The Afternoon Tea Express *The Smelly Kipper *No More Mr. Nice Guy *RS Mr. Conductor's Shortcut Season 18 *Old Reliable Edd *Not So Slow Sisters *Goombas of Fear *Disappearing TV Characters *Signals Crossed *Toad's Adventure *Spike in the Water *Spike and the Slip Animaniacs *RS Mr. Conductor the Quarry Conductor *RS Mr. Conductor and the Emergency Cable *Fox and the Grumpy Passenger *Amy Rose and the Pipe *Missing Vector *No Strength without Water *Shadow's VIP *Toad's Bright Idea *Long Lost Friend *Last Trip for Christmas *Fox the Humbug *The Perfect Gift *Stacy Saves the World *Sonic and the Rainbow Goomba *Amy Rose and the Dinosaurs *Roy at Your Service *Roy Sent for Scrap *Tanya and the Volcano Season 19 *Who's Geoffrey? *The Truth About Grandpa Dave *Lost Property *Homer Spots Trouble *Toad and the Whale *Very Important Sheep *Mr. Krabs All at Sea *Ace and Little Arturo *Helping Junicho *Snow Place Like Home *The Beast of TV Land *A Big Mickey Christmas *Wild Water Rescue *Mr. Burns' Ghostly Christmas *Slow Uncle Chuck *Two Wheels Good *Reds vs. Blues *Best TV Character Ever *The Little Bear Who Raced Ahead *Little Bear to the Rescue *No Help at All *The Other Side of the Mountain *RS Mr. Conductor the Babysitter *Mighty Moe Rescue *Goodbye Mayor Adam West Season 20 *Newton Sings *Grandpa Dave's New Friend *Homer Gets the Express *Mr. Burns and the Ducklings *Cosmo Spacely the Man *Saving Time *Doug and Rouge *Pouty Schemer *Blown Away *The Way She Does It *Letters to Santa *Love Me Leg *The Bat and the Twins *Mucking About *Cautious Fred *All in Vain *Buckled Roads and Bumpy Goombas *Tit for Tat *Top Cat's Whistle *Useful Land *The Christmas Coffeeman *Over the Hill *Homer in the Dark *The Missing Breakdown Unicorns *Three TV Characters Gruff *TV Character of the Future *Telly Monster and the Airship *Sea Rogue and the Mermaid Pingu and the Pack *A Visit from RS Mr. Conductor *Pingu Owns Up *On Site with RS Mr. Conductor *Bart's Scary Tale *Toadsworth's Windy Day *A Happy Day for Bart *A Tale for RS Mr. Conductor *RS Mr. Conductor and the Moles *Bart Helps Out *The Tortoise and the Hare *RS Mr. Conductor's Trusty Friends *Robby Has Kittens *Mud, Glorious Mud Movies *RS Mr. Conductor and the Magic Town *Calling All TV Characters! *RS Mr. Conductor and the Great Discovery *Hero of the Town *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the TV Villains *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Town *Tale of the Brave *The Adventure Begins *TV Land's Legend of the Lost Treasure Songs *RS Mr. Conductor's Anthem *Let's Have a Race *Gone Fishing *Grandpa Dave *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover *The Land Song *Really Useful Conductor *Night TV Character *Accidents will Happen *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining *It's Great to be a TV Character *The Snow Song *Mario's Duck *Mayor Adam West *Come for the Ride *Budgie the Helicopter *Bart's Seaside Trip *Schemer the Really Splendid Man *Little TV Characters *Down by the Docks *Winter Wonderland *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo! *Never Never Never Give Up Video Releases UK Releases *RS Mr. Conductor the Conductor and Friends (UK VHS) *Further Adventures of RS Mr. Conductor the Conductor and Friends *RS Mr. Conductor and Garfield and Other Stories *Troublesome Goombas and Other Stories *Medicine and Other Stories (RS Mr. Conductor and Friends version) *RS Mr. Conductor, Bart and the Coal and Other Stories *Bart and Budgie and Other Stories *The Deputation and Other Stories (RS Mr. Conductor and Friends version) *Bumper Special (RS Mr. Conductor and Friends version) *The Best of RS Mr. Conductor the Conductor and Friends *Time for Trouble and Other Stories (RS Mr. Conductor and Friends version) *Trust RS Mr. Conductor and Other Stories (UK version) *Escape and Other Stories (RS Mr. Conductor and Friends version; UK version) *Rock 'n' Roll and Other Stories (RS Mr. Conductor and Friends version) *RS Mr. Conductor and Big Bird and Other Stories *Spooks and Surprises (RS Mr. Conductor and Friends version; UK version) US Releases *RS Mr. Conductor Gets Tricked and Other Stories *Schemer Learns a Lesson and Other Stories *Big TV Characters and Turntables and Other Stories *RS Mr. Conductor Breaks the Rules and Other Stories *Better Late Than Never and Other Stories (RS Mr. Conductor and Friends version) *Trust RS Mr. Conductor and Other Stories (US version) *RS Mr. Conductor Gets Bumped and Other Stories *RS Mr. Conductor, Bart and the Dragon and Other Stories *Rouge and Other RS Mr. Conductor Stories *Schemer Goes Buzz Buzz and Other RS Mr. Conductor Stories *Bart's Ghostly Trick and Other RS Mr. Conductor Stories Australian Releases *RS Mr. Conductor and Garfield and Other Stories *Troublesome Goombas and Other Stories *Medicine and Other Stories (RS Mr. Conductor and Friends version) *RS Mr. Conductor, Bart and the Coal and Other Stories *Bart and Budgie and Other Stories *The Deputation and Other Stories (RS Mr. Conductor and Friends version) *Time for Trouble and Other Stories (RS Mr. Conductor and Friends version) *Trust RS Mr. Conductor and Other Stories (AUS version) *Escape and Other Stories (RS Mr. Conductor and Friends version; AUS version) *Rock 'n' Roll and Other Stories (RS Mr. Conductor and Friends version) *RS Mr. Conductor and the Special Letter and Other Stories (AUS version) *RS Mr. Conductor and Big Bird and Other Stories *Spooks and Surprises (RS Mr. Conductor and Friends version; AUS version) See Also * TV/Thomas Parodies - Featuring Edd (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) and Schemer (from Shining Time Station) Category:TTTE Spoofs Category:Thomas parodies